Trade Relations
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: The new Fargo catches the attention of a certain scientist. Post ep-7. Zane/Fargo


_Disclaimer: Eureka not mine! Done for fun and fix my Eureka withdrawal while waiting for the holidays special to air_

* * *

"What's in it for me?"

Fargo glared at the scientist who was lounging on his chair and looking straight at him from under long lashes over green-grey eyes. If the director of GD didn't know any better, Fargo would've thought Zane was flirting with him.

"I could do with a new quantum accelerator," Zane said in a husky tone that he might as well have asked Fargo for something more illicit and taboo.

Fargo hid his fluster by rolling his eyes and looking away as a show of disdain. "Fine. Just get on with it."

-xxx-

After Jo curtly dismissed Zane, the scientist took back his laptop and walked out the door but not before smacking Fargo on the back and drawling in his ear, "Nice doing business with you, Fargo."

Fargo resisted the urge to rub the back of his ear from the touch of warm breath against his skin but once he was inside the privacy of his office, the director gave a full out shudder. "Ugh! Gross! Pervert! I can't believe anyone would fall for him least of all J-"

"Least of all who?"

Fargo gave a surprised squeak when he saw Zane walk into the room, the man's eyes trained on the screen on his laptop and fingers busily typing across the keyboard.

"Zane! What are you doing here?"

"It's time to collect," the scientist replied, his fingers making a few last strokes before he shut the laptop and grinned at Fargo.

Through gritted teeth, Fargo growled, "I'll have the quantum accelerator sent to your lab next week! Now leave!"

Zane chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you! My services come with an interest."

"Interest? Interest?" The other man started to flail. "Now see here-umph!"

Shock was the first thing that registered in Fargo's brain before he thought to panic and push the taller man away. "What the-! Pfft! Pfft!" Fargo spat before he rubbed his lips furiously with his sleeve. "Are you nuts?"

"Well, actually I thought I was a good enough kisser to make you swoon. I should try it again-"

"What? No!" Fargo shrieked, slapping Zane's hands away, "This is sexual assault! I'm calling security! And you're bi? Since when? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but HUH?"

"Don't bother with security. I've put a lock down on all communications coming in and out of your office." Zane sighed. "And I thought the director of GD would go through all personal data of all the employees. I wasn't really hiding it when I bat for both sides."

"I-I don't have time to-"

"You know, ever since Founder's Day you've been acting really weird," Zane said, ignoring the earlier snub and started backing Fargo against the desk, "You were such a jerk before - egotistical, mean, selfish and power hungry...Now you're... I don't know... softer somewhat. So easy to tease. It makes me want to pinch you on the cheeks or throw you to the nearest surface and see how easy it is to make you moan."

Fargo flinched. "Y-You're not gonna beat up the director of GD, are you? Coz if you do-"

The scientist blinked. "Nooo, I was thinking of screwing the director of GD senseless."

"You have a power fetish!" Fargo gasped.

"Maybe." Zane shrugged as his fingers lazily plucked at Fargo's suit. "You know what else I realise? Our new historian, Charles Grant just suddenly appeared in Eureka with belated recommendations from the GD director. And after that secret assignment you gave me a few minutes ago... well, is there anything else you're keeping quiet... Dr Fargo?"

The bespectacled man frowned. "It's none of your business, Zane."

Zane laughed as he shook a finger in front of Fargo's face. "Now that just makes me want to find out more. The accounting department wouldn't be the only one interested in what I'll find. And I will find it."

Fargo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Are you threatening me?"

"Think of it as a way to keep me pre-occupied to snoop," Zane murmured, his hands finding his way underneath Fargo's coat.

"Busy like how- Umph!"

As it turned out, Zane did know how to kiss to make him swoon and very adept at throwing him to the nearest surface before proceeding to make him moan. Very easily.

* * *

_A/N: Haha...I'm sorry XD_


End file.
